Sleep Paralysis
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Kelumpuhan tidur atau tindihan, itu nama lainnya. Hampir semua orang pernah mengalaminya. Peneliti menyimpulkan jika hal ini merupakan gangguan pada fase tidur REM. Tapi, apakah yang dialami oleh Kakashi dan Naruto adalah wajar? /TWIST/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : Alternate Universe, Twist**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sleep Paralysis _(Kelumpuhan Tidur) merupakan ketidakmampuan bergerak ketika sedang tidur ataupun ketika bangun tidur. Seseorang yang mengalami kelumpuhan tidur biasanya akan mengalami masalah untuk menggerakkan anggota badan, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dan sebagainya. Kelumpuhan tidur biasanya juga disertai dengan halusinasi seram atau mimpi buruk.

Hal ini diyakini terjadi akibat terganggunya fase tidur REM, yang menyebabkan terjadinya atonia otot lengkap yang mencegah seseorang untuk bertindak di luar mimpi mereka.

Namun pertanyaan sederhananya, apakah benar ini hanya diakibatkan oleh gangguan medis? Apakah tidak ada pemicu lain?

Sebaiknya kalian jangan meremehkan eksistensi lain yang sebenarnya berada di sekitar kalian hingga detik ini. Siapa tahu ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sleep Paralysis~**

Konohagakure Senior High School merupakan sekolah menengah atas yang diimpi-impikan serta dipuja oleh banyak kalangan. Selain karena prestasi akademis para siswa/siswinya yang di atas rata-rata, sekolah ini juga memiliki segudang kelebihan lain. Penataan taman yang indah untuk sekedar melepas penat setelah seharian otak dipacu intelejensinya, kantin bersih nan rapi yang menyediakan makanan/minuman higienis penuh gizi, kecanggihan teknologi pembelajaran bagi para murid, dan terakhir guru-guru yang kompeten pada masing-masing bidangnya.

Menyebut guru, hampir semua civitas akademika yang ada mengenal sosok yang satu ini. Guru kawakan dengan seabrek pengalaman hidup yang memegang kendali di mata pelajaran menyangkut makhluk hidup baik homo (manusia), fauna, flora. Kakashi Hatake. Pria berusia kisaran kepala empat yang memiliki watak cukup pemalas namun mempunyai metode pembelajaran yang efektif dan disukai oleh para murid.

Seperti yang terlihat di dalam ruangan berukuran tujuh kali enam meter persegi dengan plang bertuliskan 'XII A' pada bagian atas pintu masuknya. Guru populer yang satu ini sedang sibuk menuliskan beberapa kata pada papan tulis putih sedangkan siswa/siswinya tidak mengindahkan perilaku sang pembimbing mereka sama sekali. Asyik bersendau gurau layaknya anak-anak yang masih menduduki bangku sekolah dasar.

"Lihat di sini anak-anak." ucap Kakashi malas. Diketuk-ketuknya ujung spidol marker ke papan tulis, tepatnya ke arah tulisan yang baru saja dia buat.

Murid-muridnya mulai merespon. Satu per satu menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing seperti ngobrol, menjahili, mencorat-coret kertas, akan tetapi seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian acak-acakan yang duduk di pojok belakang-kanan tidak mempedulikan teguran dari sang guru. Dia asyik tertidur pulas menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan di atas meja. Pada name-tag nya tertulis 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Setelah mengamati keempat puluh muridnya satu per satu, pria bermarga Hatake ini terfokus ke sudut belakang-kanan. Sosok berambut blonde itu memang selalu seenaknya sendiri layaknya dia adalah raja. Dengan kemampuan melemparnya yang sangat akurat layaknya shinobi ahli shuriken di era Bakufu, spidol sepanjang 15 centimeter yang dipegangnya berhasil mengenai ubun-ubun sang siswa bandel dan membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indah.

"Ssshh ... apa-apaan sih sensei ini?" keluh Naruto tiba-tiba. Sepasang matanya berair dan masih memerah. Ngantuk.

Seperti biasa jika ada seorang atau sekumpulan siswa yang dipermalukan. Mayoritas penghuni kelas akan menyoraki, "Wuuuuu!"

"Bangun. Aku saja yang pemalas tidak sampai separah kau, Naruto." tegur sensei Biologi itu.

Setelah menunggu situasinya tenang dan kondusif, pria bermata sebelah itu melanjutkan. "Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang beberapa gangguan tidur yang sering dialami manusia. Apakah ada yang bisa menyebutkan apa saja itu?"

Semua diam, tak bereaksi. Sampai akhirnya dalam hitungan belasan detik sebuah tangan kanan mengacung ke udara. "Insomnia alias tidak bisa tidur dan mengorok."

Jawaban singkat namun padat dari Uchiha Sasuke sang siswa terjenius di kelas membuat pria yang memiliki arti nama orang-orangan sawah itu mengangguk, "Bagus sekali. Ada yang lain?"

"Sasuke-kun cerdas deh."

"Ajarin aku nanti ya Sasuke-kun."

Mendengar puja dan puji para fans perempuan si bungsu Uchiha itu membuat Kakashi berdehem, "Ehem-ehem! Yang lain?"

Seperti biasa di kelas manapun yang ada di seluruh penjuru dunia. Jika telah ada yang menjawab untuk pertama kali maka yang lain pun tidak segan-segan menyusul. "Narkolepsi sensei. Gangguan yang kalau tidak salah sih dapat tertidur sekejap tanpa diawali mengantuk terlebih dahulu."

"Bagus Neji. Intinya itu ya. Ada insomnia, mengorok, narkolepsi, bahkan sleep apnea. Tapi yang akan kita bahas terlebih dahulu di awal adalah ini..." jemari telunjuk kirinya menggaris bawahi tulisan 'Sleep Paralysis' yang tadi telah ditulisnya sebelum memulai mengajar.

"Kalau tidak salah itu artinya lumpuh tidur kan sensei?" tanya Chouji tiba-tiba.

Anggukan mantap dilakukan oleh si pria Hatake, "Cerdas. Sleep paralysis memiliki arti kelumpuhan tidur. Atau dalam bahasa orang awamnya disebut sebagai tindihan. Konon katanya, kejadian aneh ini diakibatkan oleh gangguan ... makhluk halus."

Mendengar kata makhluk halus disebut membuat beberapa siswi bergidik ngeri.

Guru mapel Biologi itu membuka telapak tangan kanannya ke depan, "Tenang-tenang. Tapi kejadian ini tidak serta-merta mutlak akibat gangguan iblis, setan, atau sebangsanya. Dunia medis telah menemukan penyebab utama dari gangguan tidur paling membingungkan nan lumrah ini."

Kakashi berjalan ke arah meja untuk mengambil buku pedoman ajarnya. Kemudian ia buka halaman demi halaman dengan cepat untuk menemukan materi yang sedang dibahas. "Sleep paralysis atau kelumpuhan tidur merupakan jenis gangguan tidur yang hampir menjangkit semua kalangan masyarakat. Tidak peduli kasta, suku, agama, ras, dan gender. Akan tetapi, gangguan tidur ini dialami pertama kali rata-rata pada usia 14-17 tahun. Jadi usia anak-anak hampir belum pernah ditemukan ada yang sudah mengalaminya."

Siswa/siswi kelas XII A memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang guru mereka katakan. Mungkin hal ini diakibatkan adanya campur tangan hal-hal berbau mistis dalam materi pembelajaran. Termasuk juga sang begundal kelas, Naruto.

"Tindihan dapat berlangsung hingga beberapa menit. Walau rata-rata manusia mengalami fenomena ini hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja. Saat mengalami langsung, kita biasanya sulit bernafas, sulit bergerak, merasa tubuh tertekan, merinding, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah halusinasi bertemu bayangan hitam seperti makhluk halus."

Kakashi menghirup nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Akan tetapi, peneliti telah mengambil kesimpulan dari adanya fenomena gangguan tidur ini. Mereka mengatakan jika sleep paralysis diakibatkan oleh adanya malfungsi tidur pada tahap Rapid Eye Movement (REM). Sebagai pengetahuan, tidur terbagi menjadi 4 tahapan. Tahapan itu adalah tahap awal, tahap tidur lebih dalam, tahap tidur paling dalam, dan terakhir REM. Pada tahap REM inilah mimpi terjadi. Saat terjadi kelumpuhan tidur, gelombang otak tidak mengikuti tahapan pada umumnya. Setelah mengalami tahap awal dimana kita seharusnya masuk ke tahap lebih dalam, di sini kita malah langsung melompat ke tahap REM. Ketika otak mendadak terbangun dari tahap REM namun tubuh belum siap, di sinilah ganggan itu terjadi."

Hatake Kakashi meletakkan buku yang barusan dibacanya ke atas meja guru. "Ada yang ingin bertanya atau ... berkomentar?"

Kalimat dari si guru langsung ditanggapi cepat oleh siswi yang duduk di barisan tengah paling depan, Sakura Haruno. "Sensei..."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat sepasang alisnya.

"Apakah sensei pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu namun serasa seperti nyata? Maksud saya, gangguan makhluk halus itu ada dan riil?"

Yang ditanya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Hmm, pertanyaan bagus. Walaupun fenomena ini sudah mendapat titik terang penjelasan oleh para pakar namun, aku mengatakan jika tidak sepenuhnya hal ini rasional. Sederhananya, sensei pernah diteror oleh sosok mengerikan pada saat mengalami sleep paralysis."

Mendengar hal ini membuat rasa penasaran banyak siswa dan siswi memuncak. Kebanyakan dari mereka menginginkan agar guru mapel ilmu makhluk hidup ini menceritakan pengalamannya sejelas mungkin.

"Oke-oke, akan sensei jelaskan." kata Kakashi sembari menenangkan beberapa muridnya yang gaduh. "Sensei sebenarnya telah mengalami hampir sepuluh kali sleep paralysis sepanjang hidup. Akan tetapi, pengalaman yang terjadi empat tahun silam lah yang paling menakutkan sekaligus tak terlupakan. Membuat trauma berkepanjangan di benak sensei."

Pria berambut perak itu duduk di atas mejanya. "Pada saat itu hari Kamis malam. Sensei ingat jika sensei tidur terlalu larut diakibatkan lembur mengoreksi lembar jawaban ujian banyak sekali. Pada pukul 01.30 kurang lebih, sensei segera tidur setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi lampu tetap menyala karena sensei malas mematikan." ia menarik nafas sebanyak tiga kali.

Kiba yang biasanya selalu acuh dengan guru-guru yang sedang mengajar kini tiba-tiba terdiam membisu penuh keseriusan di kursinya.

"Sensei masuk ke dalam alam tidur. Tapi itu hanya singkat. Tak lama kemudian, sensei bangun dan tidak bisa bergerak. Namun nafas tidak sesak, lancar saja. Karena sensei sudah mengalami tindihan beberapa kali sebelumnya maka perasaan sensei tenang-tenang saja. Yakin bahwa akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ... kali ini berbeda."

Ino menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Posisi tidur sensei terlentang dan dengan bantal yang besar, kepala sensei menghadap lurus ke arah pintu. Pintu itu sudah terbuka dan entah bagaimana caranya, di sana ada sesosok makhluk menyeramkan yang sulit dideskripiskan oleh kata-kata. Mukanya hancur dengan bola mata kanan melotot sedangkan mata kirinya kosong. Rambutnya panjang dan lebat. Tangannya besar hingga menyentuh lantai. Kedua kakinya samar-samar. Dan sensei melihat hal tersebut dalam waktu yang lama."

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari leher Kakashi. Penuturannya barusan seakan membuka tabir lama yang telah membuat dirinya seakan seperti berada di dalam alam lain.

"Sensei sempat menutup mata. Ingin rasanya sensei berteriak keras. Namun apa daya, suara tak ada yang keluar sama sekali. Ingin rasanya sensei berlari sekencang mungin dari situ. Namun apa daya, kedua kaki dan tangan ini serasa terkunci. Sensei sudah mengucapkan berbagai doa keselamatan yang sensei bisa. Jiwa ini mulai stabil perlahan-lahan."

Raut muka para murid perempuan mulai melunak. Tidak setegang tadi.

"Saat sensei membuka mata dengan senyuman lega..." ia menelan ludah, "...muka makhluk itu sudah ada persis di hadapan sensei!"

"KYAAA!" jerit beberapa siswi yang syok dengan cara Kakashi berbicara.

Kedua kakinya menapak kembali di lantai, bangkit dari duduk. "Lalu sensei terbangun tiba-tiba. Kelegaan yang teramat sangat hadir di hati sensei. Sekarang sensei mampu berteriak, bergerak, berjalan, dan berpikir logis. Waktu itu sudah cukup siang karena sinar matahari menyilaukan telah merangsek masuk. Namun, ada satu hal yang janggal."

Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada pria Hatake itu.

"Pintu kamar sensei terbuka lebar padahal sensei hidup sendirian dan tadi malam sudah ditutup. Kalian simpulkan sendiri." ia mengangkat bahu.

Semuanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang bersuara. Orang yang otaknya masih memiliki rasio normal pasti memikirkan satu hal pasti.

_-BRAK!-_

Suara permukaan meja dibenturkan oleh sesuatu. Hal itu mengakibatkan perhatian seluruh insan yang ada di dalam kelas teralih. Naruto yang melakukannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Sensei, aku tadi malam baru saja mengalami kejadian mengerikan yang bernama sleep paralysis ini. Dan kebetulan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengalami." ucap Naruto dengan sorot mata cemas.

"Yah, itu wajar. Sejauh kita tidak sampai mengalami gangguan yang berlanjut hingga di kenyataan maka itu tida perlu diper..."

Perkataan pria bermata satu itu segera dipotong oleh Naruto, "Masalahnya kejadian ini berhubungan dengan kenyataan sensei!"

Spontan Kakashi terdiam.

"Memangnya apa yang tadi malam kau alami Nar?" yang bertanya Lee.

Naruto berdiri, "Tadi malam aku tidur larut. Kurang lebih pukul 24.00. Aku selalu tidur tengkurap sensei. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun mendadak di tengah malam dan merasa lemas luar biasa. Juga takut yang teramat sangat."

Karena tertarik, Kakashi pun mendekati meja Naruto.

"Sesosok bayangan mirip manusia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas tubuhku. Aku benar-benar takut sensei, takut." wajah Naruto memucat.

Merasa tak tega dengan penderitaan batin muridnya membuat guru Biologi itu berusaha menenangkan dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Teruskan saja ceritanya, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto sedikit lebih tenang. Dia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan meronta karena saking takutnya. Makhluk itu spontan memelorotkan celana yang kupakai lalu mendadak anusku sakit bukan kepalang sensei. Aku ... aku sepertinya telah disodomi oleh iblis. Rasanya sangat ... sangat mengerikan." air mata mengalir setetes demi setetes dari bola mata birunya.

Kawan-kawannya yang lain merasa iba dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika cerita setan yang mampu memperkosa itu ternyata bisa jadi kenyataan." komentar Shino miris.

Bola mata Kakashi bergerak kesana-kemari. Memikirkan sikap yang harus diambilnya. "Tapi, bukankah itu hanyalah halusinasi sleep paralysis saja? Setelah kau bangun dari tidur pasti semuanya kembali seperti semula sebelum kau tidur kan?" Kakashi mencoba tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak sensei. Saat aku terbangun, duburku masih terasa nyeri. Dan ... aku menemukan cairan putih lengket berbau amis dari situ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mangap, Shino tepar, Chouji muntah, Kiba cepirit, Lee syok, Sakura merinding, Ino pucat, Neji menggila.

"N...ar, ya...yang di ru...rumah bareng ka...mu si...siapa?" Kakashi terbata-bata, sweatdrop kelas dewa.

Dengan polosnya Naruto nyeletuk, "Babeh."

Hari Selasa 2 September 2014 pada pukul 09.26 telah terjadi teriakan membahana yang tidak akan terlupakan hingga seratus angkatan Konohagakure Senior High School selanjutnya.

"ITU BUKAN SLEEP PARALYSIS TOLOL! KAMU DISODOMI BENERAN SAMA BUABEHMU SI MINAAAATTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**-OWARI-**

**Yosh, fic genre mystery yang menjebak. Huehuehue. XD**

**Tapi kan di warning-nya sudah author tulis 'Twist'. Jadi gak masalah banget.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
